Goodnight and Go
by selenicsoulmates
Summary: Late night song writing leaves Ally thinking in slightly dangerous waters. One-sided, I suppose.


**I got attacked by Auslly feels and this came out. **

**It's short and choppy and drabble-ish but it satisfied me nonetheless.**

_**Goodnight and Go - Imogen Heap. **_**You should play it while reading this :)****. **

**Summary: Late night song writing leaves Ally thinking in slightly dangerous waters. One-sided, I suppose.**

* * *

_Why'd you have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you. Must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well.  
_

* * *

The only sound that could be heard throughout her dad's music shop is the scratch of a pencil against an overly-protected songbook and the occasional playing of piano keys.

Ally can also note that her singing partner, Austin Moon, has fallen asleep not too long ago.

She's really not all too surprised.

It's the last song they need for their album (_album_…she can hardly believe they've come so far that he's actually releasing an _album _soon), and under some heavy convincing and the purchase of Austin's favorite Hibachi dinner-take-out, it would be a love song.

Ally was excited of course. As she said many times before, she _loved _romance. All the mushy cheesy stuff Austin gagged at: cuddle flicks, sharing milkshakes, feather-like kisses, she enjoyed it all.

She just wasn't good at it.

She remembered how she couldn't even speak coherently around Dallas and she couldn't dance to save a herd of wild elephants (to put it frankly, that herd would probably dance better than she ever could, or at least that's what Trish would always tell her).

The writer, with a sad sigh, can admit behind closed doors that she most definitely did not develop crushes on the preferred guys.

It should be like the movies or the happy Taylor Swift songs: the boy is absolute _perfection_.

For awhile, Dallas was that 'absolute perfection' that she adored from a distance away from the cell phone accessories cart in the food court. After an interesting job experience with him, she quickly realized that he wasn't at all what she expected him to be. The crush diminished shortly after.

Surprisingly, the boy to her right was teaching her that perfection didn't really exist, like she had always hoped and imagined. You're supposed to screw things up once and awhile and then get them right. You gotta enjoy things as much as you can, especially the little and fun things. You can't sit around and wait for something unrealistic, but rather get up and chase something genuine.

And through these teachings that she's pretty positive Austin wasn't even sure he was instructing, Ally Dawson began liking Austin Moon.

It was the by far the stupidest thing she had ever done in her life, especially bearing in mind all the shenanigans Austin, Dez, and Trish have gotten her into the past few months.

Austin was a dumb crush, she'd remind herself. A dumb, noxious, unhealthy crush that needed to end. _Please _let it end.

But as much as she wanted it over and done with, the more she spent with him, the harder she fell.

Ally also noted that she wasn't what he really loved. She wasn't LeBron James or pancakes or an awesome cheerleader. With an unfamiliar pang deep in her chest, the brunette recognized that she wasn't the ever pretty, talented, blonde Cassidy who used to work at the Melody Diner either.

She was organized and collected and Austin was all outside-of-the lines. They were contrary to one another. Complete and total opposites.

Opposites attracted though, right? The best relationships weren't the predictable ones that you want, but the ones that came out of nowhere. Maybe she wasn't what he was looking for, exactly, but maybe he'd just realize that he found her more than anything and that's okay. That it would be okay. She's still trying to stifle the idea of actually liking him. The idea that she may actually be _falling_ for Austin Monica Moon.

Ally sometimes wondered if Austin would be like that; all sweet and cute and something that she's only seen in movies but he'd be _there _and he'd be _real_. He'd pick her up and spin her around while she laughed and he'd write his own song (it wouldn't be pretty, but it'd be his so that's fine) for her and he'd sing it in front of everyone while she stood up front and he'd be the one to brush a brown lock of hair out of her face and he'd maybe possibly kiss her a few -

A snore from her right jolted her out of her dangerous thoughts, and she was somewhat grateful for it.

She was the songwriter and he was the song-singer. Liking her partner in the mushy way that she reminded herself he hated made her realize that it just wasn't the time. He was trying to make it big and she was just there to help him out and enjoy the ride for herself. It would work out just as much as Trish working at We R Toys for a week or Dez not eating on Free Corn Dog Thursday in the food court.

They wouldn't be anything more than close friends, collaborators, partners. Not for awhile, at least.

But that's okay, she supposes.

Ally grabs the hardest thing she can find in a reasonable distance that wouldn't result in an automatic concussion, a large closed jar of guitar picks, and throws it at the sleeping boy's head. The force shocks him out of his slumber and he falls to the floor with a shrill scream and a loud 'oomph.' He glares at his musical partner and all she can muster up is a halfhearted glare of her own followed by a light chuckle.

She'll settle on the long nights alone with him.

* * *

_Say goodnight and go._


End file.
